


Going Out

by purgatorymaybe



Series: 15-Minute Destiel Moments [3]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatorymaybe/pseuds/purgatorymaybe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why not?" Dean blurted out. "Why aren't you attracted to him? I mean, I guess he's pretty good looking. Not my type, but he's got a good ass."</p>
<p>Castiel scowled again. "You've looked at his ass?"</p>
<p>Dean smirked, sitting up. "What, you jealous?"</p>
<p>Yes. "No," Castiel said aloud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Out

"You are not going without me."

Cas scowled, buttoning up a dark green shirt. "And why not, Dean?"

"Because there's gonna be all kinds of creeps there, and I am not gonna let my best friend walk blindly into a club-"

"I'm not walking in blind. Balthazar is going with me."

"Oh, yay, Balthadouche." Dean slumped further into Castiel's desk chair. "I thought you hated him?"

"I'll admit that I wasn't too fond of him in the beginning, but he's actually quite fun to be around."

" _Wasn't too fond?_ Cas, since moment he first opened his mouth, you were actually considering homicide! What happened?"

Castiel squinted his eyes at his reflection, running his hands through his hair a few times. "I don't know. But he isn't that bad, Dean, really."

Dean stared at his dorm mate- best friend, whatever- and glowered suddenly. "You like him. And in a more than friends way." He folded his arms, slouching further, his butt almost touching the edge of the seat. "You guys dating or something?"

A red flush rose up Castiel's neck. "No. I am not attracted to Balthazar in any way. I have voiced this to him many times, although he insists on continuously attempting to sleep with me."

"Why not?" Dean blurted out. "Why aren't you attracted to him? I mean, I guess he's pretty good looking. Not my type, but he's got a good ass."

Castiel scowled again. "You've looked at his ass?"

Dean smirked, sitting up. "What, you jealous?"

_Yes_. "No," Castiel said aloud. He paused, leaving his tie hanging loosely around his collar. "What is your type?"

Dean stood up, walking across the room slowly. "Dark, perpetually sex-mussed, short hair. Gorgeous blue eyes that can probably see straight into my soul." He wrapped the tie around his hand, yanking Castiel into a slow, heated kiss. "He's also gotta be Castiel James Novak."

Castiel pulled Dean back to his mouth, hands twisting in his AC/DC tee. "What a coincidence," he breathed. "My type just so happens to be Dean Michael Winchester."

"You are definitely not going without me now."


End file.
